Hotel Transylvania (Amzy Yzma)
Cast *Dracula - Gru (Despicable Me) *Dracula (Bat) - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Mavis - Addie McAllister (The Emoji Movie) *Mavis (Bat) - Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) *Jonathan - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Frankenstein - Manny (Ice Age) *Eunice - Ellie (Ice Age) *Murray - Mater (Cars) *Wayne the Werewolf - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Wanda the Werewolf - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Griffin - Minion (Megamind) *Quasimodo - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Suit of Armor - Skipper (Madagascar) *Suit of Armors - Various Penguins (Penguins of Madagascar) *Martha - Elsa (Frozen) *Mr. Fly - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Winnie - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Mr. Bigfoot - Yeti (Monsters, Inc.) Other Cast: *Zombie Staff - Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Construction Foreman - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Gremlin Man - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Marty - Norm (Norm of the North) *Zombie Plumber - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) *Witches Maid - Girl Smurfs (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Female Mummy - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Esmeralda - Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Angry Villagers - Angry Mob (ParaNorman) *Human That Welcomes To Transylvania - Robinson Crusoe (The Wild Life) *Fake Dracula - Biggie (Trolls) *Guy with Cup - Maui (Moana) *Frankenstein Mask Guy - Woody (Toy Story) *Dracula Mask Guy - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Pilot - Maurice (LA) (Beauty and the Beast) Scenes: *Hotel Transylvania Part 1 - Gru Future *Hotel Transylvania Part 2 - Present Day *Hotel Transylvania Part 3 - Addie and Gru's Conservation/Addie Dream *Hotel Transylvania Part 4 - The Village/Addie's Sadness *Hotel Transylvania Part 5 - Gru Meets Alex/Love at First Sight *Hotel Transylvania Part 6 - Gru's New Plan *Hotel Transylvania Part 7 - Victor Funnies *Hotel Transylvania Part 8 - At the Pool Party *Hotel Transylvania Part 9 - Gru and Alex's Argument *Hotel Transylvania Part 10 - Victor and Addie's Friendship/The Spa *Hotel Transylvania Part 11 - Gru and Alex's Friendship *Hotel Transylvania Part 12 - Stinky Pete Kidnapping Addie's Feelings *Hotel Transylvania Part 13 - Gru's Past *Hotel Transylvania Part 14 - At the Party/The Argument *Hotel Transylvania Part 15 - Elsa's Gift/Gru's Mistake *Hotel Transylvania Part 16 - To get Alex back at the Human World *Hotel Transylvania Part 17 - Monster Festival/Manny's Advice *Hotel Transylvania Part 18 - The Airplane *Hotel Transylvania Part 19 - Gru's Permission Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hotel Transylvania (2012) Clips From Movies and TV Shows Used: *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Storks (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Megamind (2010) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Norm of the North (2016) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) *Paranorman (2012) *Frozen (2013) *The Wild Life (2016) *Trolls (2016) *Moana (2016) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Bee Movie (2007) Gallery: Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Dracula Crane.png|Crane as Dracula (Bat) Addie-the-emoji-movie-8.48.jpg|Addie McAllister as Mavis Eva in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Eva as Mavis (Bat) Alex-the-emoji-movie-8.28.jpg|Alex as Jonathan Manny in Ice Age.jpeg|Manny as Frankenstein Ellie in Ice Age The Meltdown.jpg|Ellie as Eunice Mater in Cars.jpg|Mater as Murray Puss in Boots in Shrek 2.jpg|Puss in Boots as Wayne The Werewolf Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Wanda The Werewolf Minion in Megamind.jpg|Minion as Griffin Stinky-pete-the-prospector-toy-story-2-1.89.jpg|Stinky Pete as Quasimodo Skipper in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Skipper as Suit of Armor Find egg for skipper.png|Various Penguins as Suit of Armors Elsa frozen fever.png|Elsa as Martha Barry B. Benson in Bee Movie.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Mr. Fly Unikitty-the-lego-movie-7.4.jpg|Unkitty as Winnie Trivia: *The Clips for Gru, Minion, Skipper, Penguins and Elsa are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:Hotel Transylvania TV Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs